Just a Kiss
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: One shot somewhat inspired by the song by lady antebellum of the same name. THEY ARE NOT IN BERLIN! this does not involve anything to do with hunting a father killer. Yes they randomly dance and yeah they are sharing a room but that's all. It's fluffy, fun, sweet cute etc tivaness. They are "holidaying" in a small European town together and yes it involves kissing xD


Just something randomly fluffy I wrote a while ago but only just found on my hard drive. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight…_

Moonlight seeps in under the curtains, illuminating her olive skin as he restlessly turns in the sheets to look at the ceiling. His eyes can't stay focused on the bland image before him and keep darting to the side and admire how her skin shimmers in the dim light. He laces his fingers behind his head and tries to avoid looking at her for too long.

Choruses of her words spoken as they entered the room that held only one bed "We're both adults here" rang through his ears. He groans quietly and shifts his body the furthest away from her as possible without falling out. Whether they were adult or not didn't matter, either way his feelings were going to mess with his head and make his mind spin.

After a few moments of berating his self he climbs out from under the sheets and makes way to the double door leading to the balcony. He hopes that maybe some fresh air will soothe his troubled mind. He goes over to the railings and looks down into the quiet street. He breathes in deeply, filling his lungs with the cool air.

It must have been quite early in the morning as the street lamps were out leaving only the shine of the full moon to light up his sights. His bare chest stings from the chill night air but he just relishes in it, using it as a distraction from the sleeping beauty inside.

He looks down into the square and over towards the small restaurant nestled in a quiet corner of the square that they had spent their lunch in. As his eyes travel over the chairs and tables lined up neatly on the paving he found himself thinking back to had what happened that afternoon.

*flashback*

He relaxes back into his chair, watching as the summer dress of his companion spins along with her hair as she danced, with an elderly European man who had requested a dance earlier, on the cobbled road. He brings his cool drink to his lips as he watches her face light up from a smile. It was one of the few moments he had seen her truly enjoy life and be happy recently.

The last notes play in the air as the song builds to the finish, but she doesn't look ready to sit back down yet and he doesn't want her smile to go away. He sips a little more of his drinking thinking over of what to do next. It wasn't a long pause between songs and before he knew it the starting notes rang out on the guitar of the next tune.

He puts his glass down on the table and walks over to her with a smile on his lips; he extends his arm towards her cautiously afraid of her declining the offer asks sincerely for a dance.

"Mind if I have this dance?" he refrains from bowing as both of them know even he wouldn't be able to pull off how cheesy it would appear. Her small chuckle is like music to his ears as she grasps a hold of his hand and drags him to the centre of the square next to the band.

As he spins her around he feels stress he didn't know leave him and felt himself finally truly relax and just truly enjoy each other's company for a small moment in time. They joyfully kick, shimmy and sway along to the music unaware of the multitude of eyes on them as the elderly couples around stop their activities to watch.

*end*

The shuffling of slippered footsteps sounding out behind him disturbs him from his memory. He shakes himself out of his haze before turning to see his partner before him. Her brown eyes were wide and doe like with confusion from waking and when she spoke her voice was quiet from sleep.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, too wired."

She moves closer to him as he turns around to face back out into the street. Her hand comes to rest on his, calling his attention to her for a second time. He tries to keep his eyes off of her

"Is that all?" Her voice is full of concern as she looks at him.

He nods slowly looking out at the sky. He wonders to himself why her hand hasn't moved from his back but he didn't speak up about it.

"Yeah I'm good" He turns to her with one of his trademark charming smiles. "It's beautiful out" he gestures his hand out towards the skyline surrounding them. She turns to look out at the town in front of them, her eyes greedily roaming over the view.

He stands watching her facial expression soften, he relishes in moments he can make her forget the hard life she has lived. He watches as goose bumps form over the skin of her shoulders and he moves closer to her, using his body heat to keep her warm. She moves in to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Neither of them knew whether they were stood like that for seconds or hours and neither of them cared. Eventually his mouth goes down to her ear, effectively ruining the moment but only to create a better one. He smiles against her skin, his hands stroking up and down her arms and he whispers to her.

"You know Ziva, there's something I find much more beautiful than the view."

He holds back an urge to laugh from her jumping in shock before she turns around to look at him.

"What is that something Tony?"

He watches her face and swallows, his stomach flipping from the nerves of his next planned action. He looks deep into her eyes deciding to just bite the bullet and do it.

He looks her in the eyes and places his hand on her cheek.

"That something is you."

His head dips down as he leans in to capture her lips with his, she's surprised by the gentle gesture and her mouth opens slightly against his before she begins to kiss him back. Her hands wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her as his fingers find their way into her hair. Soon they pull back both of them surprised at how the other reacted to the kiss, they both smile at each other before going back into their room.


End file.
